Veldora Tempest (Web Novel)
Summary Veldora Tempest is the youngest of the four strongest dragons, the True Dragons. He was the one gave name Rimuru Tempest his name, and Rimuru in turn gave him his last name. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Veldora Tempest Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 2000+ Classification: True Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Lightning Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8), Probability Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Telepathy, Information Analysis, Sound Manipulation, Resurrection (Even if he dies he will resurrect, however the resurrected Veldora, will be an entirely different Veldora), Flight, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation (On a molecular level), Duplication, Durability Negation, Intangibility, Energy Manipulation, Transmutation, Plant Manipulation, Sealing, Time Stop, Resistance to Paralysis, Hot and Cold Temperatures, Poisons, Corrosion, Hallucinogens, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation and Time Stop Attack Potency: Continent level (Superior to Leon Cromwell) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Rimuru, after awakening as a demon lord) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level (Tanked attacks from his sister Velgrynd, who is comparable to him) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Probability Manipulation': Veldora's ability which manipulates probability. Can be used to double probability into the users favor, for example if there was only a 50% chance of escaping an attack, that 50% would turn into a 100% chance of escaping. *'Storm Blast': An ability which uses invisible waves like electromagnetic waves to attack the target. *'Parallel Existence': Leaving nucleic core within Rimuru's body, Veldora can create countless clones, in other words it doesn't matter what happens to those clones as his core (soul) is within Rimuru no harm can be done to him. *'Investigation King Faust': An ability which allows him to investigate any unconcealed phenomenon, and sends him danger alerts when he is in dangerous situations, in other words, danger precognition. *'Soul Corridor': An ability which allows Veldora's memories to transcend time and space, and his memories are accumulated within Rimuru, as such as long as Rimuru exists, he cannot die. *'Wing Blade': Using several of his clones, their wings generate vibrations which turns into a high frequency blade. The vibrations create a barrier around them which can tear apart molecular bonds. *'Existence Probability Fluctuation': An ability which allows Veldora to instantly switch with his clones. So even if his real body is discovered among his clones he can instantly switch places with them. *'Dragon Claw': An ability which possesses the Sundering Power which allows Veldora to be to tear apart any kind of material in this world, allowing him to be able to ignore his targets durability. It is even capable of harming Dagruel, when base Shion with her reality warping which overwrites the very nature of an object itself, and fate manipulating ability which allows her to be able to cut through anything even if fate said it couldn't be cut, couldn't. *'Death Heralding Wind: '''Veldora's ability which creates a huge black storm sphere in which the enemy will be shredded to little pieces by the blades of wind and lightning balls. The wind also carries within them a deadly corrosive and decaying property. *'Fertile Paradox': An ability which by using his opponents body as the core, covers the entire area in darkness. It isn't actually an attack, but Veldora's divine protection, which by using his opponents energy, quickens the growth of nature, and restores the land back to it's state before it was destroyed. The end result of the ability is that it creates a large forest with lush vegetation, while his opponent is sucked into the ground and completely disappears, becoming apart of the land, needing hundreds if not a thousand years to be able to regenerate their body. Even someone like Dagruel who has low-godly regen needs hundreds if not a thousand years to regenerate his body. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' * '''Thought Acceleration ': An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'Space Time Control': An ability which makes instantaneous travel possible with the users will alone. Also allows the user to be able to stop time. *'Multi-Dimensional Barrier': An always active, multi-layered barrier which creates an absolute defense by making use of dimensional gaps. *'All of Creation' : An ability that allows Veldora to be able to comprehend any non-concealed phenomenon. *'Parallel Processing' : An ability to detach thoughts and analyze multiple phenomenon simultaneously without time lag. *'Analysis Expert' : An ability that allows the user to analyze their surrounding down to the very details and thus allowing them to make a plan according to their analysis results. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Hax Users Category:Dragons Category:Manga Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 6